yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Facility/Floor 2
2F Landing Upon climbing the stairs that appear on the first floor, Sara Chidouin finds herself on the second floor's landing. There are four doors; titled 'SP', 'RO, 'MIR' and 'SP', and a single hallway leading to the back hallway. "Sp" Room (Red) The first spa room has a purple carpet, multiple stools, mirrors, and shampoo bottles, a large desk, a grey door at the back, and a small pool with a lighter purple penguin statue flowing out water. "Ro" Room The 'RO' room is an empty room with a ladder leading downwards to another room. Sara and Keiji Shinogi first come here and find Gin Ibushi trapped in a metal cage which lowers itself down to the bottom room where Sara and Keiji work together to free him. 'Ro' room.png Cage room.png "Mir" Room The mirror room is a room which is used to open the gate to the back hallway. Using items found throughout the area; such as a scale, a doll found in the blue room, a vase, warm water, etc, the gate will open when the puzzle is complete. "Sp" Room (Yellow) The second spa room is alike the first spa room, with the only difference being the placing of items and the colour scheme. Instead of a pink penguin, a blue penguin statue sits above the water pool. 2F Back Hallway Connected to the centre of the landing, and blocked by a gate, is the back hallway. It leads to two new rooms and the 'last supper' area where Sara and the other participants eventually enter once the timer hits zero. Black Room The black room is a dimly lit room with a blackboard barren of any writing or chalk marks, a small singular silver light which brightens up an area on the board, and a shredder. Shin Tsukimi's first trial was held here - before he was there papers were covering the blackboard, including the survival rates for the participants. During his first trial he was told to shred them, leading for it to be blank when it's found later on. White Room The white room is a small blank room with a pair of handcuffs and small square bin which sits in the corner of the room. When Sara first finds it, she notes that she has a bad feeling from the room. Keiji tells her that he can faintly smell blood in the room, and from that as well as his observations of dust, he concludes that whatever happened likely happened around the time of the First Trial. After Sara realizes this, she immediately imagines the scene and Keiji prompts her to leave investigating the area to him. Last Supper Room The last supper room is an area where all the participants find themselves in before the main game begins, though separated. There's a small wooden table with a cloth covering it, which plates of food cover. A monitor of the floormaster; Sue Miley and Gashu Satou namely, appears behind the table and typically tells the participants what happens in the main game and how their cards will affect it. During the second chapter Sue takes temporary control of Gashu's monitor hinting at him switching the card Sara was supposed to receive via Kanna Kizuchi's trade. Main Game room :Main article: Main Game The main game room is a large room with podiums surrounding each other. At the end of each game the executions of those with the 'majority vote' or sacrifices take place. Category:Locations